


La cosa mas bonita

by minimamente



Series: La cosa mas linda [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, kids in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor esta aburrido hasta que conoce la cosa mas bonita</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cosa mas bonita

=La cosa mas bonita=

Jotunheim era muy contrario a su natal Asgard, aquí el invierno era eterno, la oscuridad predominaba en los cielos y sus paisajes parecían cuadros que representaban a la perfección la desolación y muerte en el invierno, muy contrario a su natal Asgard con sus temporadas cambiantes, su acogedor sol y sus paisajes que gritaban vida en todas partes. 

En definitiva Jotunheim le provocaba antipatía, y pasar tiempo ahí era una sentencia de mortal aburrimiento, o eso pensó hasta que lo conoció.

Era la creatura más bonita que haya visto, a pesar de ser de la temible y horrible raza de los gigantes de hielo, raza peligrosa y enemiga de los dioses asgardianos desde generaciones atrás, la creatura frente a él para nada encajaba con las descripciones de historias de guerreros que madres utilizaban para asustar a los niños pequeños y que obedecieran para hacer sus deberes, no era alta como un árbol, ni tenia facciones que podrían atemorizar a cualquier mortal, en realidad, como ya había dicho antes, era la creatura más bonita que jamás se hubiera topado antes en su corta vida de dios.

Lo primero que le llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, el rojo brillante típico de la sangre y de la mirada de los gigantes capaces de asesinar dioses, brillaban como dos hermosos y enormes rubíes resaltando en esa piel azul surcada por marcas semejantes a tatuajes, se sorprendió mucho cuando su padre le explico hace tiempo que esas marcas eran de nacimiento, como un lunar o pecas en la piel como cualquier otra persona “normal”, los gigantes tenían esas marcas, y según podía recordar estas podían diferenciar a algunos clanes de gigantes de otros, como los lunares parecidos que presentan los mismos miembros de una familia, hasta ahí, la piel y los ojos, incluso esas dos pequeñas y casi imperceptibles protuberancias en su frente, justo al limite del nacimiento de sus cabellos negros, que supuestamente eran cuernos, encajaba con la típica descripción de los gigantes de hielo, cosa que esa creatura solo tenia de gigante el nombre de su raza y los rasgos de piel y ojos, todo lo demás era de lo mas lindo.

Como ya había dicho antes, la creatura frente a él lo único de gigante lo tenia en el nombre de su raza, ya que en realidad era muy pequeño en comparación de los adultos y demás niños que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en su estadía en esa nación extranjera, en realidad incluso era más pequeño que él, aunque él era un poco más alto del promedio de los chicos de su edad y esa curiosa creatura le habían comentado que tenia un par de años, o siglos de acuerdo a los mortales de Midgard, de diferencia, siendo menor que él.

A parte de pequeño, tenia una presencia totalmente inofensiva que podría competir con la de un conejo bebé fácilmente con el abultado y peludo abrigo de piel café que siempre le cubría cuando lo veía, provocaba ternura, cosa muy atípica en un joven y prometedor guerrero como él, provocarlo protegerlo, ¿Cómo no si se veía como el mas indefenso en ese amenazador mundo o de todo los siete reinos?, provocaba querer estar a su lado siempre, muy a pesar de que ambas razas eran enemigas, en realidad, muy a pesar de que ambos permanecían a la realeza de ambos pueblos, la pequeña y bonita creatura era descendiente directo del mas temible de los gigantes de hielo, mismo que alguna vez peleo con su padre años atrás en una sangrienta guerra entre ambos pueblos, y podía jactarse de haber sobrevivido y lograr haber herido al padre de todo hasta provocar la perdida de un ojo, el rey Farbauti, y si se llegaba a presentar una guerra parecida, a pesar de que ahora después de tantos siglos ambos pueblos se trataban de manera diplomática, razón por la que el como sucesor del trono de Asgard se encontraba visitando junto a su padre dichas tierras de gigantes para aprender algo de diplomacia, si llegaba el caso de que estallara una guerra, ellos se tendrían que enfrentar y volverse enemigos sin lugar a dudas.

Y simplemente no podía atreverse imaginar aquello ya que sentía que jamás podría ver a Loki como su enemigo, si Loki era el nombre de aquella bonita creatura que le presentaron ese día en que Jotunheim no podría antojársele más aburrido y horrible, siendo alguien cercano a su edad, ambos reyes y padres pensaron que Loki podría hacerle compañía y mostrarle ese reino helado, tenia entendido que Loki tenia dos hermanos mayores, unos cuantos años, o siglos, mayores que él, ocupados en tareas de acuerdo a sus cargos de príncipes, por lo que no podrían atender al invitado diplomático, o sea él, mejor así, porque había podido conocer a Loki.

Loki era una persona muy seria a pesar de ser tan joven, aun callado o cuando hablara siempre se veía bonita, explicara las costumbres de sus tierras, le mostrara algunas bellezas naturales como las minas de cristales de arcoíris de noche o los lagos subterráneos, enormes lagos con peces gigantes y creaturas dignas de protagonizar una historia de terror para niños pequeños, sin lugar a dudas Loki era la creatura mas linda e inteligente que haya conocido en su vida, por eso podía decir con total sinceridad que le dolía en el alma tener que despedirse para regresar a su natal Asgard.

Ese seria su último día de estadía en Jotunheim, los reyes de ambos reinos estaban tratando últimos temas, platicando entre ellos, mientras que los príncipes mayores se habían desaparecido en algún lado y él se había quedado junto a Loki.

-Espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar Loki-

-Tal vez la próxima vez volvamos a tratar en otra visita diplomática- 

Loki hablaba de una forma muy madura que contrastaba rotundamente con su apariencia y edad, esa era otra que le había fascinado de él al conocerlo aparte de su apariencia, en realidad todo de él le fascinaba.

-Hijo, es hora de irnos- Odin llamo, pronto el portal se abriría y ellos tenían que ir al lugar lo más pronto posible.

Cierta mescla de tristeza y alegría lo embargo, alegría de regresar a su hogar y tristeza por dejar a Loki atrás en su propia tierra, se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía no solo era admiración y amistad por Loki.

-Entonces hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar- se inclino un poco y acerco su cara a la del menor, este le miro con sus enormes ojos rojos sin comprender porque de la repentina cercanía, ese príncipe extranjero podía ser muy raro algunas veces –adiós mi princesa-

Fue un pequeño rose, algo torpe y dulce roce de labios, Thor al separarse pudo ver el sonrojo y la mirada asombrada en la del menor, si hubiera una forma de que la creatura frente a él se viera más bonita, cosa que dudo, la había descubierto.

La ensoñación de aquella imagen callo cuando de repente su conciencia le hiso comprender que había hecho y el también pudo sentir sus mejillas arder, antes de que su padre le llamara de nuevo dio media vuelta y fue rápidamente a su lado para marcharse, había besado a la persona más bonita de los nueve reinos, lo sabia, después de eso no dejaría de pensar en Loki nunca.

Porque Loki era la cosa mas bonita en el universo.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Beso… lo había besado… ese tonto, escandaloso, torpe príncipe lo había besado, aun sentía el cosquilleo en los labios, y como sus piernas se habían quedado al parecer plantadas en el suelo de la entrada del castillo de su padre donde se encontraban despidiéndose, ese tonto y raro príncipe… y lo peor, ¡lo había llamado princesa!

-Loki, ¿Qué haces aun ahí?- el soberano del reino de los gigantes de hielo se percato que su pequeño príncipe se había quedado ahí parado desde que la familia real de Asgard se fue.

-Papa…- 

Su voz salió aguda, a punto de quebrarse como una delgada capa de hielo, ¿Qué rayo le había pasado a su hijo?

-Loki, ¿estas bien?- se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su pequeño hijo, el no estaría asi por nada.

-Pa… Papa… él snif él me beso y ¡me llamo princesa!- las lagrimas ya no pudieron aguantar más y salieron libres por los grandes ojos del pequeño príncipe pareciendo la creatura mas triste de todo el universo.

¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?, ¡¿Quién había sido el maldito que se atrevió hacerle eso a su pequeño bebé?!

Nadie se atrevería a hacer algo así en todo el reino conociendo el carácter de los reyes o hermanos, que eran sumamente sobreprotectores con el pequeño tesoro de todo el reino, el príncipe Loki, tercer hijo de la dinastía de Leufey y Farbauti, ¿entonces quien era el osado atrevido?

¡El hijo de ese bastardo de Odín!

-Ya, ya mi bebé- entre sus brazos acomodo a la pequeña cosita que era Loki y lo acuno contra él tratando de calmar al pequeño confundido, avergonzado y enojado, él no era ninguna princesa era un príncipe.

Mientras que Loki se calmaba en el regazó de su papá, Farbauti pensaba muy seriamente el desatar la guerra contra el hijo de Odín, ese rubio se las pagaría la próxima vez que lo viera.

Porque Loki era la cosa mas bonita y apreciada por toda su familia, incluso el reino entero, y no se merecía un rubio cabeza de chorlito hijo de Odín.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

-Y es muy inteligente, mucho-

-Si mi vida, claro-

Frigga había recibido con los brazos abiertos a sus dos hombres, esposo e hijo después de tan largo viaje, cualquier viaje en que su marido se ausentara le parecía largo, ahora que se había llevado a su pequeño Thor le había parecido eterno.

Cuando Thor llego estaba realmente alegre, y no paraba de contar su aventura en esas gélidas y duras tierras que eran Jotunheim, especialmente no paraba de hablar de cierta personita que siempre estuvo a su lado con una fascinación con la que jamás le halla visto.

-Y… y… y era la cosa mas bonita-

-Jajaja o mi cielo, ¿mas que tu mamá?-

-Tu también eres muy bonita, y ella también-

-Hay cariño, ¿y como se llamaba esa personita tan especial?-

-Loki-

¿Loki?, no era el nombre de uno de los príncipes de Jotunheim, al parecer también era nombre de niña… o quizás, no, tal vez no.

-Bueno mi cielo, es hora de descansar, buenas noches-

Claro, Thor tendría un buen descanso esa noche, soñando con la cosa más bonita que jamás haya visto.


End file.
